


Sports and Leisure

by Beltenebra



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, golf?, ok not really any golf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Aiba and Koyama hit the links for some relaxing "golf".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Koyama! This is the second year in a row that I have celebrated Kei-chan's birthday with porn. Outdoor porn to be specific, as his birthday co-incides with the First of May! You can listen to the amazing Jonathan Coulton song about the attendant rituals of the First of May [here!](http://www.jonathancoulton.com/songdetails/First%20of%20May)

"Uhhm, this isn't exactly what I had in mind when I asked you to take me golfing, Aiba-kun." 

The lascivious grin on Aiba's face morphed into a pout, still managing to stay lascivious, as Aiba slid his hand from Koyama's belt buckle over to his hip; although he didn't step back from where he was crowding Koyama up against a tree. 

"But you said you had been talking to Junno about going golfing with me." 

"Well, yes-"

"And he didn't mention this part?" 

"No. Definitely not." And Koyama is sure he would have remembered because now that he thought about it, the prospect of fooling around with Aiba was not in any way unappealing. In fact, it was starting to seem like the best idea he'd never had. 

Aiba must have been able to read the thoughts flitting through his mind because his bright smile went all sly and his hand edged up under Koyama's shirt, petting the warm stripe of skin just over the waistband of his jeans, back and forth. 

The older man leaned in even closer, his full lips just brushing Koyama's ear, making him shiver from the sound and the tantalizingly faint contact. "There's no one around, the course is about to close for the night. The grass is extra cushy and it's your birthday, let me do something nice for you!" 

Koyama responded by turning his head to capture Aiba's lips. Aiba's kissing was much like he was, warm, thorough, and enthusiastic though not without a measure of control that sent pleasant shivers down Koyama's back. Aiba had curious hands, they wandered over Koyama's torso, tracing the lines of his muscles, flitting over his nipples, sliding down his back to grab his ass. It was all Koyama could do to hang on, his arms clinging to Aiba's shoulders as he tried his keep his knees from buckling. 

When Aiba finally backed off a few paces, Koyama found himself splayed out against the tree, shirt pulled up under his arms, lips wet, red-faced and gasping, with his belt off and his pants open- when had _that_ happened? 

Aiba's grin was mischievous, he ran a hand down Koyama's side, his touch light, letting his fingernails drag ever so slightly on Koyama's skin. Koyama gasped a bit, arching into the touch. "You're like a big cat, Kei-chan. All lean and tawny and graceful. Except you probably wouldn't try to take a bite out of my ass." 

"Not unless you asked very nicely." 

The older man laughed and he was tugging Koyama down to his knees and that's when Koyama stopped thinking clearly because Aiba's clever hands were back, pushing his pants and boxers down, stroking him just a shade too gently, petting down his spine as he maneuvered Koyama onto his hands and knees. 

The grass was indeed soft, plush and fresh-cut, the sharp green smell filled his nose as Aiba pulled his hips up. 

"Normally I would take my time with this, Kei-chan." Aiba's breathy giggle completely belied his wicked fingers. He didn't waste time, sliding one then two long, slick digits into Koyama's heat, stealing his breath. "But, you know, while I am _pretty_ sure we have the place to ourselves, it's probably best not to risk it." 

"What do you mean _Pretty sure_?!" But his protest was cut short, trailing off in a groan because Aiba was pressing into him, smooth and slow. 

Aiba paused for a few moments, letting them both adjust and catch their breath before proceeding to fuck Koyama senseless. He varied his strokes, first fast and hard, long and slow, changing the angle… he hummed and mumbled to himself a little, seemingly cataloguing Koyama's reactions, adjusting his movements accordingly. 

Koyama was losing his mind. The changes in rhythm were keeping him on the edge, the noises Aiba made, the little hitching moans and pleased murmurs when he discovered a new way to make Koyama groan were tantalizing and Koyama was sure if he could just free a hand to touch himself, he could get off on the sound alone. 

He was a breath away from begging when Aiba tugged his hips up just a fraction and _thrust_ just so and that was it, there it was. "Right there, right there, _oh god_ , Aiba" He registered Aiba's pleased chuckle as he finally pounded into Koyama just right and it was _fuck_ , so good and he couldn't hold on. Didn't even try. Just threw himself headlong into the sensation that was blazing up his body and he was gone, gasping and coming hard, spilling down onto that green, green grass. 

Aiba wasn't far behind him, he managed to turn his head just in time to see the other man let go, his beautiful mouth open in a shameless moan. A few moments later, Aiba gently disengaged and flopped onto his back with a happy grin. "Well, that was fun! Happy birthday, ne, Kei-chan?" Koyama couldn't help but laugh. 

They cleaned up and gathered their equipment, shoulders bumping gently as they walked back to Aiba's car in the gathering twilight. Aiba's smile was bright under the lights of the parking lot, "Maybe next time we'll hit the driving range and work on your swing! You have to get the wrist movements _just_ right. It can take a lot of practice." He nodded sagely, but his exaggerated eyebrow waggle ruined the image. 

Though he barely got to play any golf at all, he found himself relaxed and happy. And wasn't that the point of golf, really? He had to conclude that Aiba seemed to have the right outlook on leisure activities.


End file.
